


Of Roles, Reversed and Reinvigorated

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Feferi and Vriska have had a little bit of an arrangement recently, featuring the blueblood visiting every once in a while to come and fuck the princess' brains out- but this time, they've decided to reverse the roles a little, a task that Feferi takes to with aplomb.Or; Vriska gets dommed, and almost instantly loses her bratty composure.





	Of Roles, Reversed and Reinvigorated

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade with a friend of mine! Was definitely fun to write.

"There! How's that? Too tight?"

Feferi straightens up as she speaks, taking a half-step back to appreciate her work. It's always a fun time when her good old gal pal Vriska decides to stop by for a visit, but tonight's a little more of a special affair than just any old social call; no, after an extensive round of decreasingly defensive negotiations, Vriska had suggested that she take a turn on the submissive side of things, leading to her current predicament.  
That is to say, kneeling on the floor with her back to Feferi, not a strip of clothing on her body- save for, perhaps, the blindfold that neatly covers her eyes, depending on one's definition of what counts as clothing. A few more accessories litter her otherwise naked form, ranging from the leather collar circling her neck down to the soft leather restraints keeping her arms behind her back, resilient enough to take quite a bit of stress before snapping- though with a blueblood's natural strength, Vriska could surely escape if she truly wanted to. She can be a little skittish about these things, after all; best to give her that easy out just in case things get to be too much.   
Even just knowing the option is there can do wonders, after all.

"I don't think these COULD be too tight. Look at this! They're all soft and padded. This is baby mode, Peixes."

Rolling her eyes, Feferi waits another second or two to see if Vriska intended on begrudgingly answering properly, but ending up taking her silence as a no- they have safewords, they've had discussions, and quite frankly, Feferi's eager to get to the good part.  
So, she restrains herself from taking the bait and responding verbally, instead leaning back to snag the riding crop she'd set aside earlier and standing up, taking a moment to stretch before making her move- specifically, setting her foot squarely between Vriska's shoulderblades, exerting just enough pressure to bend Vriska forward at the waist, dragging a slight little gasp from the blueblood.

"C'mon, show me your butt! Face down!" Feferi chirps brightly, waiting as Vriska awkwardly shifts position to do as she's told, wordlessly pressing her face to the ground and lifting her hips up, presenting herself to Feferi. She's still planning on maintaining the aloof and bratty demeanour, though, rolling her eyes beneath her blindfold and clearing her throat to speak, wriggling a little in place.

"Jeez, is that it? Don't tell me you put allllllll this work in just to ogle my ass? Not that I can blame you, of course, it IS the best ass around."

Before she can go any further, Vriska's shocked out of her little ramble by the sudden /crack/ of the riding crop against her bare ass, making her yelp and jolt forward, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.   
"Not quite!" Comes the chipper reply, the crop whistling in the air for a brief second before another smack is laid squarely on Vriska's other cheek, seadweller strength lending the implement that extra little bite- and ensuring that some beautiful marks are already starting to faintly blossom on the grey skin. "Obviously I've got you down here to punfish you for being so naughty!"

A break of sorts is given next, the tip of the crop trailing over exposed skin instead of striking firmly, and Vriska shudders as it drifts tantalisingly close to her nook; not that Feferi's going to give her that level of satisfaction just yet.   
Once again, Vriska's attempt at speaking up is thwarted, this time just because Feferi herself started speaking quicker- pressing the advantage, so to speak, as well as giving Vriska a few warning taps with the crop.

"Spread your legs, Fishka." Feferi purrs, letting the command hang in the air as Vriska decides how to react; neither of them expect her to just obey, not that easily, but the specifics of her rebellion are still very much up in the air...

"...Make me." Comes the eventual response, Vriska's face flushed a cute blue as she braces herself for whatever punfishment decides to give her- she's expecting some more swats with that crop, and she has no real way to check; Feferi's mind is a particularly tough one to worm her way into, and she's not exactly inclined to right now anyway. Why ruin the fun before it even has a chance to start?  
Her suspicions are confirmed soon enough, as the crop whistles through the air, but the location surprises her- while the crop strikes home with a lot less force than before, the fact that it impacts squarely on her nook makes Vriska squeal in surprise, clenching her thighs together and instinctively tugging at her cuffs. Eyes wide behind her blindfold, Vriska takes just the barest second to process how ridiculously hot that was, internally debating whether or not to earn herself another swat. However, that decision is quickly made for her, at least in a sense- as the crop swishes threateningly through the air, Vriska finds her instincts taking hold without any need for conscious thought, the blueblood's thighs quickly and meekly parting to leave her legs far apart and every inch of her on display. It's a little embarrassing, not that Vriska would admit it- and she'd definitely never admit that the embarrassment turns her on ever further in a ridiculous feedback loop.

"There we go! Isn't that easier, Fishka? Alwaves such a bratty little guppy..." Feferi coos, her grin widening as she watches Vriska grumble under her breath and bite back any particularly explosive insults. Being a brat is one thing, but she doesn't want the scene to *end!*

Not wanting to give Vriska too much time to get her footing and sling back some kind of barb, Feferi first raises the crop to deliver another firm smack to her friend's ass, using the few seconds it takes for Vriska to yelp and squirm to kneel down behind the blueblood gracefully. Now, let's see...  
Feferi's been doing a fair amount of reading on the specifics of how to effectively play the dominant role, and she's itching to put some of that knowledge to good use; specifically, as she kneels down and sets one hand on Vriska's hip to keep her still, she's looking to start flexing her knowledge of tease and denial. Once she's confident Vriska won't wriggle around too much, Feferi's free hand trails fingertips gently up the girl's inner thighs, watching in glee as she gasps and shivers a little- not that she's going to be content with just that much, the princess finally giving her guest some more direct attention in the form of her fingers pressing gently to the blueblood's nook, circling her entrance before slipping inside with a degree of insistent force; enough so that Vriska outright squawks from the penetration, the sound slowly shifting into a high-pitched keen as Feferi reaches around with her free hand to apply gentle pressure to the girl's sheath.  
With how riled up Vriska had been even before Feferi had started spanking her, it really wouldn't take too long for her bulge to start wriggling free; each squirming inch accompanied by a quiet little keen and buck of the hips before it slips free in one shuddering motion, slick and glistening as it coils and squirms in the open air. 

"Wow, Fishka!" Feferi says after a second, needing to take a second to ensure none of her excited arousal leaks through into her voice; she's definitely enjoying having the upper hand in their little games, and from the way that Vriska's staying uncharacteristically silent in favour of regulating her breathing and keeping her legs far apart, she isn't the only one really getting into it all. "Are you alwaves this much of an eager guppy?"

Finally finding her voice, Vriska lets out a shaky little laugh, giving her hips a wiggle to try and get Feferi's attention back down to her.  
"M-Maybe! You've just caught me in a horny mood, Peixes, don't flatter yourse- YOW!"

Vriska's arrogant little retort is cut short by the whistle of the crop swinging through the air again, the leather tip swatting nice and hard to her exposed, wriggling bulge, making her jolt forward hard on her knees and press her thighs together...  
...Not that she breaks position for long, meekly getting back into position with her face on the floor and her legs far apart, ass up high. 

"That's what I thought! Such a good little guppy, all you need is a little fincouragement, hmm?" Feferi coos, pulling herself away from her happily trembling sub entirely so she can trot over to her little toybox. Her collection is still a little meagre, despite her generous wealth and social status- after all, she's only recently realised how into this whole affair she really is!  
However, as sparse as her collection may be, it does contain one specific item that she thinks is going to be very useful here; specifically, one of the more adaptable vibrators that she owns, one taking the form of a ring to be secured around a meaty portion of bulge and strapped in place for constant stimulation. It's plucked from its place at the top of the pile with a bit of eager glee, and Feferi practically skips back over to Vriska once she has it, kneeling down behind the girl and gripping her bulge tight with one hand to keep it still- an action that has Vriska gasping and tensing up on the ground.

"H-Hey! Gently, geez!" Vriska complains, raising an eyebrow as she feels the unfamiliar sensation of something more solid and stiff being wrapped around her bulge and clicked in place, just tight enough to not slip off and cause constant pressure without being uncomfortable. Interesting, to say the least; she hadn't expected Feferi to spring anything on her that she wasn't aware of.  
"Hey, what is that?" Vriska asks, only to be answered as Feferi clicks a button on her remote and sets the ring vibrating hard- or, from Vriska's perspective, her question is answered as a low rumbling hits her ears and she starts seeing stars from beneath her blindfold. It's an intense toy, and it's almost immediately overwhelmed Vriska- not that she minds in the slightest, drooling into Feferi's carpet as she moans and keens, hips grinding in the open air and her bulge thrashing wildly between her thighs. 

It'd be entertaining enough just to watch Vriska spasm lightly on her bedroom floor, but Feferi has grander plans than just that- taking her chance to wriggle out of her skirt and panties, the seadweller approaches Vriska, grinning from fin to fin as she trails her trusty crop over Vriska's ass again, giving it a swift swat to get the girl's attention.

"Don't cum, Fishka. Got it?"  
"U-Uh huh! Sure! Got it!"

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Feferi raises her crop for one last salvo of swats- aiming with surprising precision for any unmarked spots of Vriska's upturned bottom, ensuring that she gets an even blue glow on the grey cheeks before she tosses her implement aside and kneels herself down behind Vriska, gripping her hips with eager roughness. Foreplay is all well and good, but Feferi's just a touch too excitable to really let it drag on for all that long; pulling her friend closer, one of Feferi's hands reaches shakily down to grip her own bulge at the base, pulling the fat tentacle away from its attempts to entangle Vriska's in favour of pushing herself forward to Vriska's nook; something that her bulge needs no further encouragement to do, wriggling forward like a harpoon and spearing itself as deep into Vriska as it can possibly get.  
The sudden penetration makes the already overstimulated blueblood squeal in surprise, her fingers flexing and her toes curling as she writhes in place, grinding her hips backwards in an attempt at getting Feferi even deeper within her.  
It's not something that she needs to do, not with the way that Feferi's eagerly rutting herself deeper and deeper, her hands gripping Vriska's hips tight enough to leave marks behind. Every inch of Feferi's previous demeanour is coming crumbling down now, the cooing dominatrix fading in favour of the eager, energetic partner that she typically is whenever Vriska comes around for a nice bout of fun; the only difference now is that Vriska's the one tied up, a change she can really get behind.   
It's not just Feferi that's enjoying things; gone is Vriska's former bratty stubbornness, melted away entirely to reveal the panting, whimpering sub beneath, her hips weakly rolling in time with Feferi's eager, forceful thrusting. It's nothing new that Feferi's on the larger side downstairs, not to Vriska, but it's one thing to merely see the impressive tentacle writhing in the open air and it's quite another to feel every inch of it sliding deep into you with the subtlety or a freight train. Suffice to say, Vriska's having one hell of a time doing what Feferi told her, feeling the hot and pressing sensation of an oncoming orgasm advancing despite her best attempts at keeping it at bay; something she ends up needing to tell her domme as she's pounded even more firmly, drooling into the carpet between panted-out words of desperate desire for release.

  
"F-Fuck, Mistress, fuck, I'm gonna cum soon if you keep this up..."

It's an admission that jars Feferi out of her little rut, just a little- she blinks in surprise, her eyebrows furrowing for just a second as she attempts to figure out how to respond to that without breaking character; eventually opting to just play things by fin, raising one hand to deliver Vriska a sharp spank as she speaks.

"Then cum! Right now!" She instructs, grinning even wider as Vriska practically comes undone around her. The blueblood spasms a little in place as she finally stops fighting the pleasure that Feferi's little bulge toy had been lavishing on her this entire time, letting out a strangled little squawk of a moan as she finally hits her climax; her nook clamping down on Feferi's bulge, as her own spurts a rather considerable amount of cerulean cum right onto the carpet beneath her.   
Not that Feferi notices, no- the girl's far too busy using this as an excuse to get right back to pounding into her friend, letting out a few chirping moans leaving her as she rapidly reaches her own orgasm. Being a fuchsia, one might suspect that she'd have a higher level of stamina than most others; but in reality, she can just go for far more rounds than most.   
In this instance, however, she hilts herself in Vriska's nook and grips her hips hard, filling the blueblood up to the point of slight stomach swell before pulling out and falling back to sit on her butt, breathing heavy and looking at her very dishevelled partner with hearts in her eyes.

"Woooow, that was so fun, Fishka!" She coos, as Vriska lets out a weak little moan, the sound of her bulge ring buzzing insistent enough that Feferi finally shakes off her post-orgasmic daze and fumbles for the remote. "Oh, shoot! I'll turn that off!"

"W-Wait." Vriska murmurs, shifting on her knees a little and shooting a challenging look back at the princess. "What, you think I can only go for one round? Please! I'm not a pansy." 

Her voice may be quavering a little, but there's more than enough conviction for Feferi to gauge her as truthful- a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stands back up, stooping down for just long enough to snatch up her discarded crop, giving Vriska's overstimulated bulge a sharp flick to make the girl squeak.  
"Ready for round two, then?"


End file.
